Fork In The Road
by RedneckOtaku
Summary: Roy is talking with Maes and he needs to deside to stay with Maes or return to Riza. ONESHOT


Disclaimer: I don't own Full Metal Alchemist, I never have and never will. 

The Fork In The Road

"So Roy? Found yourself a wife yet?" A man with black hair and square glasses leaned back smiling. Roy turned to the man and growled under his breath.

"Like I can?" Roy replied, running a hand through his black hair. He stood up and walked around. He stopped walking at a white stone wall.

"Yeah, you still can. You've got time." The other man sat up.

"Maes, think about what has happened. It's been what, a few days now since..." Roy started and ran his hand over the wall.

"Um...actually, it's been about a few months now." Maes smiled and walked over to his friend at the wall. Roy sighed and looked down at his feet. His feet were bare and his clothing was white. Same with Maes.

"What have I gotten myself into?" Roy questioned himself, pulling at his white shirt. Maes walked up next to him and smiled.

"I've been asking myself that for a few years now." He smiled and walked away. A gate opened and glittered gold as he turned to walk through. He walked under a shinny golden archway between the gate doors. It seemed to glow as he walked through. Roy watched with an arched eyebrow for a few minutes. He got board and walked over to the gate but was stopped. Maes returned and pushed Roy back.

"Nope, can't go there." Maes smiled and pushed Roy backwards.

"And why not." Roy demanded watching the gate close.

"Lets just say authorized personnel only. And you don't qualify yet." Maes smiled and walked around Roy. Roy stood for a moment watching the gate. It was now closed and stopped glowing.

"And you can go, but not me?" Roy questioned his friend as he walked over to him.

"Yup." Maes sat down where their were sitting earlier.

"What's over there? Behind the white wall?" Roy asked, sitting next to Maes.

"Um...headquarters." Maes said. Roy smiled.

"What you do just then? Show them pictures of your daughter?" Roy smiled his playboy smile.

"No, had to ask a question. About you." Maes said and laid down.

"About me?" Roy asked.

"Yeah. To see if you are allowed." Maes closed his eyes. Roy looked up. It wasn't sunny, nor cloudy. It was kind of a mixture of both. But you couldn't see either of them. but the light as shinning perfectly and the weather was nice.

"Am I?" Roy asked, laying down.

"Well..." Maes started. Roy sat upright.

"I am, aren't I." He stood and began walking to the gate. Maes jumped up and grabbed Roy's arm, stopping him.

"No Roy don't. You have other options." Maes pleaded. Roy turned.

"Why not? What other options? I've been doing nothing but sitting around here...according to you...for a few months." Roy was beginning to get upset.

"Now just calm down." Maes said and released Roy's arm.

"If you go to... headquarters, there is no turning back. Thats it. No second chance to change your mind. I've made that mistake already. Now I'm stuck here." Maes sat, walking to stand in front of Roy.

"But you can pass freely through the gate? So I don't see how your 'stuck' here?" Roy questioned. Maes sighed.

"Wait here. I mean it. Don't follow." Maes began to walk away and Roy sat down. Maes walked to the gate which opened and glowed as he walked through it. Roy began to draw on the ground with his finger. About a half hour later, Maes returned holding what looked like a black book. He walked over to Roy, gate closing behind him.

"Here. Look at this first." Maes handed Roy the book.

"What is this?" Roy asked flipping it over in his hands.

"It's like the manual. Rule book of...headquarters. Shows you what you've lost when you...join." Maes tried to smile. Roy opened the book's cover and a small gust of wind turned the pages until it was open to the middle. A light began to glow in the center cress and then a holographic image hovered.

"It's new technology. I wish I was allowed to look at it before I joined. I rushed into things, ran through the gate. Never was able to leave the same. I was bound by rules and regulations." Maes sighed as Roy continued to look at the flashy lights. Then what would amount to a small TV screen hovered over the open pages. Roy stared wide eyed.

"Nice technology." Roy smiled. But the smile faded away when the image came into focus on the screen. "Hawkeye?"

There was Hawkeye on the screen. She was sitting in a white room leaning her elbows on her knees and her head in her hands. A black skirt and white dress shirt was hugging her body as she sat, motionless in the small wooden chair, long blonde locks falling over her shoulders. She looked up and interlocked her hands together, resting them on her chin and covering her mouth. Silver tears were streaming down her cheeks from her golden eyes. She as looking at an angle at something white. She was crying. But for what?

The image moved back and Roy was able to see more of the room. Tubes and wires were hanging unconnected from machines. A white bed was seen directly in front of Hawkeye. There was a person in the bed, and that person was completely covered from head to foot with a white sheet. Hawkeye once again, covered her face with her hands and looked down. Sobs escaping from her lips as tears fell from her face to the floor.

"Roy..." Hawkeye cried out.

Maes quickly grabbed the book and closed it. Hawkeye's image and sound of her tears disappearing.

"Hey Maes, why'd you do that?" Roy looked up at Maes who was now holding the book.

"This book is really for members only. I only borrowed it to show you something." Maes said taking a step back.

"But I want to see Hawkeye again/" Roy pleaded and tried to grab the book back.

"You really want to see her again?" Maes asked. Roy stopped moving and looked straight ahead as the book.

"Yes, I really do." Roy said. Maes smiled and walked to the left where he came to an edge. He looked down and saw white clouds. Roy watched Maes walk. Maes then stepped over the cliff.

"Maes!" Roy yelled and ran to Maes. But Maes didn't fall, he was standing in mid air. Roy looked over at him as he continued to walk out a bit, then turned around to face Roy. Roy looked down from the cliff and saw a long drop.

"Take the step Roy. Go back! This is your one and only chance. Go back to Hawkeye. Don't make the same mistake I did." Maes said.

"But...?" Roy said looking out at Maes.

"Get yourself a wife." Maes laughed. Roy closed his eyes and began to take the step.

"What of you Maes?" Roy questioned. He then felt a pain in his left eye and then lost all vision in that eye.

"What the...?" Roy said. Maes smiled. Roy was then pushed by a gust of wind and he fell over the edge.

"Say hi to my family for me!" Maes' voice was heard from a high distance as Roy fell. Everything around Roy got brighter. The white became blinding.

"Roy..." He heard a distant cry. Then everything was white. Then black. Then white again.

Beeping is heard. A blurry yellow thing is next to him, leaning over him. He blinks. Black. White-yellow. Black. White-yellow.

"Roy?" The distant voice is heard again, only this time closer. His vision came into focus, but only his right eye. He moaned and reached up to touch his left eye. A large eye patch is there covering his eye. He looked around and saw Hawkeye sitting next to his bed. The same image of her he saw in the book. She leaned forward and her knees fell to the floor as she grabbed his hand and squeezed tightly.

"Roy!" Her tears fall as a smile came across her face.

"Ha...Hawkeye?" Roy asked groggily. Hawkeye smiled.

"Oh Roy...you're okay. I was so scared." She said.

"Riza?" Roy is now fully conscious. He lifted his left hand and touched her face.

"I thought...I thought I lost you." She leaned her head onto her hand which is holding his'. Roy smiled and attempted to sit up. He leaned his back on the headboard. He ran his hand through her hair and she smiled at him.

"You can't loose me Riza." He wiped the tears from her face and smiled. He looked up at the white ceiling and smiled.

"Thanks Maes." He whispered to himself as Riza sat on the edge of the bed, running her hand through his hair.

A/N - Please review. Constructive criticism accepted. No Flames (Thats Roy's job only). Please look in my profile oo0AnimeChild0oo for all my other stories. And again, thanks for reading. 

"Write a wise saying and your name will live forever"  
Anonymous 


End file.
